Fated to Love
by MaskedLadyofNight
Summary: A romance that started in the innocence of childhood...Of course what kind of romance is there without a few struggles along the way? A story of love and fate starring the much loved SoEulmates from Boys Before Flowers
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a moonlit night, a perfect night for lovers. It was the night where a new love was to born; a love decreed by fate that would last forever.

Our story begins with a little boy and a little girl, sneaking out of a light-filled mansion where unmistakable signs showed a magnificent party was taking place. They didn't even know each other's names, yet they were unexplainably drawn to each other the moment their eyes met.

"Are you sure it's all right to leave so suddenly?" the little girl asked anxiously. Won't they be displeased that we left the party?"

"Oh, quit worrying!" the boy said impatiently. "Jun Pyo is being showered with gifts right now. He won't miss us at all."

-"Hmm…where are you taking me anyway? I don't even know your name!"

-" Don't worry. I just want to show you one of my favorite places. Here hop on", the boy commanded. The girl willingly obliged and climbed on the motorcycle.

-"GET READY FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE", the boy shouted with glee as the engine roared to life. They roared past the mansion filled with blazing lights and laughter, and headed onto the streets of the city. The girl gasped in awe as the dazzling lights of downtown mesmerized her. The boy glanced back and grinned, happy that there was someone else who could share the thrill of a ride with him. Riding through the city, they reached the seaside.

-"Close your eyes now", the boy said.

-"What? Why?"

-"Please. Trust me."

That gently plea filled with loneliness and urgency moved her heart….and so she closed her eyes. She couldn't see, but the look he gave her was filled with such gratitude and tenderness. They went up a cliff overlooking the sea.

-"You can open your eyes now"

The girl slowly blinked her eyes open and gasped. She could feel the gentle sea breeze lifting her hair and saw the gentle waves of the sea lapping against the shore. In the distance, the brilliant lights of the city were too beautiful to behold.

-"H-How beautiful", she gasped.

-"Isn't it? This is the place where I feel nothing can ever harm me. No matter how afraid, upset, or lonely I get, when I come here….everything feels safe and comforting. If only my home was like this", the boy said wistfully.

Tenderly, the girl looked at him and gently hugged him. He stiffened and his eyes widened in shock.

"Thank you", the girl whispered. The poor boy was suddenly flooded with such feelings which he had never known existed. He felt as if this strange girl who he had never known before was a part of him which he could never live without. She made him feel whole again-she patched up the part of his heart that had been ripped apart by his unstable family.

"You know", the girl said, looking at him with a beautiful look in her eyes. "This is a perfect place for a dance."

"B-but, uh you see", he stammered, "I don't know how to dance." He sheepishly grinned at her.

"Well then, that'll be my way of thanking you-by showing you how to dance."

She took his hand and placed it on her waist. His eyes widened in shock. With one hand on his shoulder and their hands clasped together, the girl whispered, "And now we dance."

They slowly moved back and forth as she gently laid her head on his chest. To them it seemed that they were dancing to their own music that lasted for ages.

He gulped and stammered, "We-we should go back now, before they start worrying about us."

She sighed, but agreed with one last lingering glance at the gorgeous view.

They climbed back on the motorcycle and headed on back to the mansion where their story really began. The ride back was silent as both mused on what had just happened.

When they reached their destination, the girl yawned as she got off. She sleepily laid on the grass and soon, only her peaceful breathing was heard. The boy stood there looking at her for a long time, then laid down with her, taking his jacket off to lay across her. He slowly drifted off to sleep himself, but not before he heard a silent sleepy whisper-

"Thank you."

He turned to look at her, but found she was only sleep-talking. He murmured back, "I-I love you." Then he closed his eyes and finally slept

-"Where on earth were you?"

-"When your father and mother hear of this-"

Blinking their eyes open, they saw worried and angry faces hovering above them.

-"Just what were you doing here, Young Master? You come with me", said angry man wearing a chauffeur's uniform.

-A fuming woman wearing an apron wordlessly yanked the girl to her feet and marched her off.

'Wait!" the boy cried staring after the girl. She struggled to reach him, and for a minute their fingers touched as they reached for each other…then they were torn apart and led separate ways.

They would live out the rest of their childhood apart from each other, yet they would always wonder what had happened to the other. Little did they know that Fate would bring them into each other's lives once again….


	2. They're All The Same

**They're All The Same**

"Oppaaaaa!" Yi Jung sleepily muttered, "Whaat? What happened?"

He groggily opened his eyes and blinked rapidly. "Oppaaaaa, you're finally awaaake!" A pair of large brown eyes stared back at him.

"Arggh, would you please get out of my face?" Yi Jung grumbled. The eyes belonged to a pretty girl ,next to him in bed, who grinned happily at seeing him awake.

"How come you don't call me Jagiya, Oppa?" the girl pouted. Yi Jung remained silent and stared at her with hooded eyes that seemed to be looking far away.

"Umm, Oppa?" the girl nervously tried to catch his attention.

"I think it's time for you to go", Yi Jung said politely but firmly. "E-Ex-Excuse me?" the girl stammered unbelievingly.

"Well, you see", Yi Jung replied with his characteristically irresistible grin. "I had fun, but… It's time for you to go. Don't worry the maid will show you out."

With that, he walked off into his bathroom, leaving the stunned girl on his bed.

_Damn_, Yi Jung sighed. _They're all the same_.

At first, it had been exhilarating. The thrill of having women fawn all over him and begging him to take them home had made him feel powerful. It had been fun, and it had given him the freedom he had needed to draw himself away from the stifling prison of his home….and his _family_. As if they could really be called a family…more like a group of strangers cooped up together knowing that they all despised each other. His damn lucky brother had managed to escape the prison though. _Asshole didn't even take me with him_, Yi Jung thought.

All the women he met were all the same. They didn't really love him, and he didn't really love them. Yi Jung looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. A memory had been brought back into his mind by the other girl's words…His first love. The girl who he had been attracted to the moment he saw her. He had taken her to the cliff by the sea: his special place where he felt free and alive. She was the one person that made him really feel like himself again. They had danced together in the moonlight…and he had fallen in love for the first time. _Yeah, well buddy, the sad part is you don't even know her name, _Yi Jung thought to himself. And that was true. They had been discovered sleeping on the lawn of Jun Pyo's mansion and were dragged away from each other. He remembered-there had been a moment when their fingers had touched- but then he had been yanked back by his family's chauffeur. Oh, he got a terrible lecture from his mother that day, but it had been worth it. It had been worth all the scoldings in the world to be able to meet her…the one girl who was perfect for him.

Throughout his childhood and even through his teenage years, Yi Jung had searched endlessly for her, to no avail. He had never met a girl whom he had shared so much chemistry with…no girl whose eyes drew him in and stirred the very depths of his soul. There had been one woman: Eun Jae. He had thought he loved her, and she had definitely loved him back. But…there had been something missing in their relationship. There had been tenderness, yes, and love…but not the love that he had been searching for. Perhaps that was why he couldn't bring himself to make a definite move, and tired of waiting, Eun Jae had sought solace in his brother Yil Hyun. Everyone had been expecting Yi Jung to be heartbroken, and he was even expecting himself to start sobbing uncontrollably too- but, oddly enough, he was fine. He had managed to congratulate the happy couple, yet whenever he looked at them, his chest automatically tightened. It wasn't jealousy or pain at the sight of Eun Jae with his brother, but sorrow because of the fact that he wanted to experience the feeling of the endless happiness that they seemed to have. Yi Jung sighed and rubbed his eyes. Oh well, it was pointless trying to mope around. But he couldn't help wondering where that childhood love of his was right now…

-Ring! Ring!-

Yi Jung glanced at his cell phone to see who was calling: _**Woo Bin**_**.**

**-"**Hello, Prince Song?"

-"Yo, yo yo, my bro! Wassup? Oh, my bad- am I interrupting you and a certain pretty lady?" Woo Bin asked mischievously.

-"Hah! Very funny, Prince Song. Naah, She actually-", Yi Jung popped his head out of the bathroom door to look at his bed. "-just left."

-"Aight, well, Jun Pyo wants us all to be at the F4 lounge immediately because of an "emergency"."

Yi Jung groaned. "Everything is an emergency to him! Fine. I'll be there.."

-"Later bro!"

Yi Jung yawned while rubbing his eyes, and began to get ready to meet his friends.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and comment. I'm open to criticsm, as long as you're kind about it. After all, this is my first fanfic. Please excuse grammatical errors….and well, enjoy my story! I'll try to update as soon as I can. If you guys review, it'll sure motivate me though…just a hint…..;)**


	3. Facing Reality

**Facing Reality**

Ga Eul groaned as her phone rang for the seventh time. "I'm telling you, Jan Di, I'm on my way!" She sighed as she hung up. Honestly, Jan Di was so impatient sometimes. But Ga Eul couldn't help smiling as she thought of her best friend who had stuck by her side since childhood. Their friendship had begun when Jan Di kicked another boy in kindergarten for teasing Ga Eul. Needless to say, their bond had been strengthened by trust and loyalty over the years. Ga Eul knew all of Jan Di's secrets, and Jan Di knew all of hers…even the secret of Ga Eul's first love.

Ga Eul blushed as the thought of _him_. The first boy that she had felt her heart stirring for. The first boy whom she had trusted enough to follow, and he had taken her to a seaside cliff. There they had danced together under the starry sky, and she had given him her heart.

_But then, _she frowned._ I never saw him again after that night_. Her angry mother had found them sleeping on the grass and had taken her to the kitchen, scolding all the way. They hadn't even kissed, but Ga Eul had felt a connection with him and she still remembered their fingers touching for a moment before they slipped away from each other.

Ga Eul wondered where he was today. Who was he, anyway? A servant boy who had been hired for the Young Master's ball ? Without a doubt, he couldn't have been one of the rich guests. All the rich boys were so snobbish- they only viewed poor girls as trash that could be used one night and dumped the next. It wasn't an assumption, it was a fact. Ga Eul had witnessed firsthand the cruelty of those actions. All those countless times when she had had to comfort those poor girls who had been rejected by Gu Jun Pyo. They had come by the mansion to personally hand him candy or love letters, only to be coldly told," The young master is not home", or "The young master does not wish to be disturbed". How many times had Ga Eul found them weeping on the steps and watching all their dreams crumble to dust?

Ga Eul was different. She had been born into poverty, and poverty had forced her to face life head on. Unlike the other girls who were hopelessly in love with Gu Jun Pyo, Ga Eul knew his flaws and tried to convince the girls that a better man would soon come into their lives who would be with them forever. Ga Eul had learned to face reality by now.

She frowned as she remembered another boy, no, a man- one who had left a terrible scar on her life. He had fooled her and betrayed her. He had left a seething wound inside her soul that had not fully healed yet, and still seared with pain. He had told her he loved her, and yet- when another girl walked by, one who was more beautiful than she was- he had abandoned her. Left her behind to stand by herself in the rain, waiting for the person who she thought would be by her side forever…but in reality never came.

_You fool, _Ga Eul thought to herself as a tear trickled slowly down her face. _You were a fool to believe that someone as handsome and coveted as him would really be satisfied with you. _It was true. She had been a fool. She had believed his lies…because she had desperately wanted them to be true.

Countless nights after, she had cried herself to sleep because her loneliness and pain was too much for her to bear. But one day, she woke up and there was a voice inside her, asking her why she was wasting her tears on such a useless man. Ga Eul then realized that…it was true. Why was she wasting her tears on him? She vowed to herself that day that she would never cry again over a man unless he was truly worthy of her affections- for one's tears are precious and should only fall for someone who truly deserved them. Ga Eul had grown up. Her suffering had only enhanced her maturity and led her to become a stronger person.

She wouldn't be fooled by sweet talk and expensive presents anymore- the only things that could win her over would be honesty, humor, and kindness. She would only give herself away to someone who was genuine, who also understood the joys and heartaches in life. Someone who wouldn't be blinded into thinking that life was all right as long as there were parties and a few pretty girls left. Yet neither would she want a coldhearted cynic who condemned romance as foolishness.

Ga Eul laughed to herself. Perhaps her standards were a bit too high. But she had a feeling that there was a man in the world that would fit her standards perfectly, and hopefully one day he would come suddenly into her life and sweep her off her feet. Ga Eul smiled, deep in her thoughts and didn't realize where she was until she heard honking and a man's voice shouting, "Wait, be careful!". As she turned, she saw the headlights of a car. Her eyes widened in panic and she closed her eyes in shock, not knowing what to do. Ga Eul shrieked as something rammed into her, and she fell to the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me, and if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. Hmmm...so what's going to happen to Ga Eul? I wonder...x]**


	4. An Awkward Accident

**An Awkward Accident**

Ga Eul was in a foggy state of mind and didn't know where she was. All she remembered was a car honking, a voice, a bright light and the sensation of being knocked to the ground. Was she dead? Was this some kind of heaven? She probably was dead…there was no way she could have survived a hit like that. But why was she still able to think at a time like this? Wait a minute, why was something warm pressed against her mouth? Blood?

What the-OH NO. NO WAY. A…MOUTH? SHE WAS BEING RAPED?

Ga Eul's eyes flew open. She shoved off the man lying on top of her and proceeded to attack him with her purse.

_THWACK!_

-"You-BASTARD! How dare you try to attack me? I'll teach you not to prey on innocent girls!"

_SMACK!_

-"OW! Lady, calm down-"

-"YOU'RE STILL TRYING TO DEFEND YOURSELF? TAKE THAT!"

_WHACK!_

-"I was just-"

_WHAM!_

-"YOU PREDATOR!"

-"trying to-"

_SLAM!_

-"TRYING TO ABUSE ME!"

-"HELP YOU!"

Ga Eul stopped and blinked.

"Wh-what did you say?"

A finger tapped on her shoulder. Ga Eul whirled around to face a little 10-year old who had a very puzzled look on his face.

"Miss, how come you were hitting the mister who saved you?" A woman ran up and whisked him away while admonishing him, "Don't talk to her! How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers who are crazy?"

Stunned, Ga Eul slowly looked around her. People were frozen on the street, staring at her with a mixture of apprehension and disapproval. An old man glared at her and said, "Didn't your parents teach you not to be rude! Hmph! In my day, girls were much more polite and were _thankful_ when a handsome young man rescued her!"

Ga Eul turned to the man she was hitting and gaped. Handsome was an understatement. He was…well, no words could be used to describe him. It was as if a _god_ had come down to grace average-looking humans with his presence.

The godly young man gave her a wry grin. "So do you always hit people who try to save you?" he asked teasingly. Ga Eul blushed furiously. "I-I don't understand. You-you were kissing me!"

"Not on purpose. I called out to warn you, but you didn't seem to move so I pushed you out of the way, and well…", he shrugged sheepishly, then continued in a husky tone," But I wouldn't mind taking you up on your offer sometime…", looking at her with a lascivious grin. Ga Eul glared at him. "I'd rather die."

He laughed and turned to the crowd. "As you wish. It's allright now everyone! I'm fine, and I'm sure you can tell that this little lady is fine as well!"

Everyone laughed and continued on their way. A few girls lingered, sighing and tittering over the young man. Ga Eul rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Hey miss, isn't customary to give your rescuer at least a thank you?" the young man grinned at her and raised his eyebrows. "Well?"

Ga Eul grimaced and muttered, "Thank you".

"See, that wasn't so hard!" The young man smirked, then turned to leave, trading flirtatious glances with a million other girls as he walked away.

_I hate people like that_, Ga Eul thought to herself. _As self-absorbed as Gu Jun Pyo. Hmm, that bastard probably was a little rich boy. He had the tailored suit and impeccable tie of a priviledged asshole. And how dare he expect me to thank him? Allright, so he did save me from an accident, but that gave him no excuse to-to..,UGH! _ Ga Eul's face burned at the thought of that kiss, if it was even considered a real kiss. She blushed even more furiously as she remembered the way she had reacted to his smiles and laughs. _What is wrong with me? Why am I turning red?I know-I'm just angry. That's it. I'm angry over the fact that that pompous brat thinks he has the right to order me around and-"_

"CHU GA EUL!" Ga Eul blinked and immediately felt nervous. "Geum Jan Di, I can explain…"

Her best friend stood before her with her hands on her hips and a formidable expression on her face. "You should have a VERY good explanation for KEEPING ME WAITING FOR HALF AN HOUR!"

-"Jan Di! I was almost in a car accident?"

-"WHAT?" Jan Di moved at lightning speed to inspect Ga Eul. "Are you hurt here? Are you all right? What happened? Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital? This looks like more than a scratch, quick- to the emergency room!"

-"No, no, no! Jan Di! Calm down!" It was Ga Eul's turn to glare at her friend. "I'm all right, just let me explain."

-"Are you sure you don't need to go-"

-"JAN DI!"

-"Oh fine, fine keep talking."

Ga Eul linked her arm around Jan Di's arm and carefully recounted her experiences that morning. But she could never figure out why the handsome young man's face was always in her mind…

**Hey everyone, so I know I haven't updated in forever, but there's just seriously been so much going on...plus there is a thing as writer's block, you know? :) Anyway, hoped you guys liked this chapter. Feel free to tell me what YOU think should happen next, and as always constructive criticisms are always nice. Thanks! x]**


End file.
